Journey Of The Fallen
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: A Re ending of session 26. Done many times before, but..There are those who are fallen, and the only way to get their wings, is to complete their journey. SxF, Co Written With Kendra Luehr...kinda.


Title: Journey Of The Fallen

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

Summary: (A Re-Ending To Session 26.) After finding a dead Julia in her apartment, Faye, after Julia's instructions, decides to find Spike and escape Vicious. The question is, will the two be able to survive this deadly game of cat and mouse? SxF, Co-Written with Kendra Luehr.

AN: This story is written with Kendra Luehr, even though she said not to credit her in the story. I'm going to anyways! Thanks, Kendra! I know this plot has been done over many times before, but I'm hoping for this story to be uniqe. As for the title, I'm thinking I should change it, but if you want me to change it, state it in your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Simple as that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye sighed, and gripped her head. She would knock one more time.She raised her hand to knock, and then thought, _'Fuck it. I'm just coming in. She probably know I'm here, anyways.'_

Julia sensed the door opening, her cerulean orbs opening and closing languidly as she continued to grasp at her throat in pain. _"Faye...",_ she wheezed, choking on her own blood, _"is that...you?"_

"Oh my God! Julia!" Faye rushed to the floor, taking in all of the blood on the floor.

Coughing, the blonde continued to compress the deep gash across her throat with her slender hand, copiuous globules of scarlet bathing her appendages within its sticky thickness and leaving her paler than death, itself. _"They'll come...for you_,_"_ she gasped, suddenly seizing Faye by the lapels of her crop top with her free hand. _"Find Spike...take him to safety..."_

"Spike...Where is he, Julia? Where the **hell** is he?" Faye asked her, and held her down, firmly gripping her shoulders.

_"I..." _Julia faltered, her eyes clouding over as she suddenly began to convulse, her honey-golden locks slightly masking her face as they flew about madly due to her sudden case of shakes. She knew she was dying.

"Julia..please, if you want Spike to live, you must stay awake for me! **JULIA**!" Faye cried, and tore off her red sweater. She wrapped it around her throat, but knew it was no use.

Julia began to sob quietly, diamond-like tears forming along her kohl lashes as she gasped out, _"When you find Spike...p-please tell him that I lo...love...him." _She coughed violently, choking on her own blood one last time before sinking into nothingness.

She was gone.

"Julia.." Faye whispered, and clutched the blonde close. The only other female in the world that truly understanded her, and watched out for her, was gone.

She had to find Spike, not because of her own feelings, but for Julia.

Gathering the woman's body in her arms, Faye moved to carry her back to her Redtail, only to spot something glinting out of the corner of her eye. Turning around abruptly, she realized that it was a murder weapon, yet not just any murder weapon.

Upon further inspection, she gasped. It had the Red Dragon's insignia on it!

"Vicious." Faye whispered, and bent down to grab the silver dagger, that was streaked with blood. She balanced Julia's body, and stared at the dagger.

Why would he kill someone whom he loved? Cared about? Risked nearly everything to get back? _'Oh, that's right,' _she thought, _'it's all because of Spike...'_

A noise behind her made her gasp, and she turned around, seeing it was a silver cat, pawing around at the remains of Julia's trashed apartment. Faye decided that she should get out of the apartment, soon.

She didn't want anybody to accuse her of murdering Julia.

Kicking the door out of her way with the tip of her gaudy white boot, Faye made a mad dash for her zip craft, Julia's body making escape all the more difficult. She found it to be odd and terribly unnerving how corpses felt so heavy...as if their very essence had been drained from their body.

_'Where's Spike,'_ She thought desperately, and began to think of what Julia had told her the day before.

**:FLASH BACK:**

_"When Spike wants to be found, he'll make himself known", Julia revealed cryptically, lighting a cigarette before offering one to Faye, as well. "Just make sure you don't go asking around for him. People will begin to be suspicious of your intentions and take you out. Understand?"_

_"Of course. I want to know what's going on with all of you. I helped you, Julia. I'm already involved. I want answers. Now." Faye said firmly, and took the cigarette gratefully from the blonde's nimble fingers._

_The blonde sighed, yet the vixen didn't seem to notice. Turning slightly away, Julia asked softly, "If you know...do you promise you'll be able to handle it?"_

_"I'll try. I've always been trouble. It's my turn to give back, and try to help." Faye's emerald eyes were filled with steely emotion, as she stared at the tip of her white boot._

_Julia nodded, inhaling the sweet nicotine of her precious paper life saver in order to calm her nerves. Situations with the syndicate had always bothered her, yet she knew that she had to confide in the woman for Spike's sake._

_Dropping the cigarette to the ground, Julia extinguished it with the steel toe of her stiletto-heeled boot, returning softly, "Spike and I were involved with the Red Dragons about three years ago...and so was Vicious. To cut a long story short, they both wanted me and I, in turn, wanted them. I...I grew greedy, and did just that."_

_By this point, Julia was shaking. As she patted her pockets for another cigarette, she continued, "One night, Spike and I completely lost track of time. We had made love, so he'd ended up falling asleep in my arms._

_When I woke up, I found Vicious' dagger embedded in the headboard of my bed. I knew that it was his because he had one specially made to bare the Red Dragon insignia. Spike and I were trapped."_

_"So, basically, you slept with Spike, when Vicious and you were together?" Faye understood everything that was going on, but she couldn't believe it._

_Julia, this innocent angelic looking blonde, had slept with two men at the same time?_

_Julia nodded sadly. "Yes, but please, Faye...please don't think of me as some wanton whore. I was in love with them both...head-over-heels, in fact. Surely you can understand?"_

_"Yes, I can. It's kinda the way I feel about this guy...He's interested in another woman." Faye chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of her head._

_She hoped Julia didn't know she was talking about Spike..._

_All the blonde could do, however, was smile before nodding sympathetically in response, her new cigarette bobbing along with her sudden movements. "I suppose, however, that you want to know more than anything where Spike is right now? I don't mean to bore you with our history..."_

_"It's fine." Faye shrugged, and smiled at the blonde._

_Taking this as her cue to continue, Julia returned softly, "I told him I'd meet him at the graveyard on Orchard's Hill tomorrow evening. He'll be there...I know he will. It's our destiny." The blonde's eyes glazed over with a strange emotion that was terribly difficult to decipher. It made her look soft, luminescent...wistful._

_"So, are you going? Or are you just going to leave him hanging?" Even if Faye was hoping for the latter for her own personal reasons, she was truly interested in the angel's answer._

_"I don't know, yet", Julia admitted softly, bestowing the violet-haired vixen with a sad, yet gentle smile. She was so beautiful, yet it was a tragic sort of beauty._

_"Julia...I have to go now. Would you mind me stopping by tomorrow, before you meet him?" Faye asked, taking a puff at her nearly done cigarette, and sighed._

_Julia didn't appear to be the least bit surprised. "Of course...do you plan on accompanying me to the graveyard?"_

_"If you want," Faye chuckled, and flicked the cigarette butt onto the floor, and stomped out the remaining embers._

_"As long as Spike would approve", Julia returned softly, a knowing twinkle reflecting within her soft blue eyes. "Take care, Faye...and be careful."_

_"I will..I hope you'll be safe as well, Julia." Faye told her, a soft exchange between the two new friends._

_Julia smiled, yet it never reached her eyes. Something was highly troubling her, yet what that something was, she had yet to find out..._

**:End Flashback:**

"Oh no, Spike!" Faye shrieked, and hurried as fast as she could to the Redtail, while cradling Julia's body in her arms.

She had to get to Orchard Hill before it was too late!

**--30 Minutes Later--**

Spike grunted, the rain dripping into his eyes, as he waited for his beloved Julia to arrive.

The sky was dark and trecherous, thunder clouds rolling overheard like silken masses of destruction. None of this mattered, of course. The pelting of rain on his backside didn't matter, the pain in his heart didn't matter...only Julia.

He stared at the tombstone in front of him, reading the epitaph over and over again.

_'Here lies Spike Spiegel, A Brother Killed By The Enemy. 2044-2068. May He Rest In Peace.' _

He snorted in disbelief. Is this what they put on the gravestone? He hadn't been around for his fake-funeral, and he was glad he hadn't.

He had long ago decided that if he had attended, he would have to speak on his own behalf since everyone praised him as if he were some sort of martyr. He wasn't praise-worthy...he was a shmuck.

But if he was such a shmuck, then why did he have Julia? This was the one piece of the puzzle he could never figure out.

"Spike?" He stiffened. That voice...

wasn't Julia's.

"Spike, I need to tell you something." Faye called, mascara slightly running because of the tears she had shed for Julia, and because of the rain.

Spike regarded her with cold eyes, then slightly turned away. "You can save it, Faye", he ground out softly. "I'm waiting for someone."

"I know. She told me, Spike. Julia told me to come with her..." Faye gulped nervously, and braced herself for the Spike she knew that was coming after her next bit of news.

"She's dead, Spike. I-I went to see her before she was going to see you..." Faye whispered, and let tears trek down her cheeks.

Spike's eyes flashed over dangerously, yet it was gone just as soon as it had come. "You're lying", he accused dryly.

"Come with me, Spike. Her body's in my Redtail. Please, you must believe me. You must!" She shrieked, her body engulfed in the lightening that flashed across the sky dangerously.

The mossy-haired cowboy took in her pleading face, slightly hunched-over posture, and rain-slicked hair, and suddenly his heart took a dive. She wasn't lying...was she?

In a tired, yet firm voice, he urged resolutely, "Take me to her."

Faye held out her hand to him, and motioned for him to take it. "I'm afraid of lightening..." She told him sheepishly, and waited for his response.

Spike ignored her outstretched hand, only to immediately pass her by. He didn't have time for this bull shit. He needed to see his love.

Faye sighed, and trotted after Spike, and blocked him from opening the Redtail. "First, you have to promise not to hurt me when you see her, ok?" She asked nervously.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Why? What'd you do to her?"

"Spike, nothing!" She told him, and then her eyes flashed dangerously. "Promise!"

"Let...me...SEE her!", he growled, immediately losing his patience. Moving to push her out of the way, he flinched in surprise when Faye smacked him clear across the face. He was hysterical.

"Stop it right now! If you're going to act this way, I'll take Julia away, and won't let you see her. Ever!" Faye screamed, and burst into tears.

Spike stiffened, yet his eyes were reflecting all the sadness in the world. "Faye...please."

"Promise," She whispered tearfully, and took his hand in hers.

"I Promise."

The mossy-haired cowboy nodded, then motioned toward the Redtail with his head. "Open it."

Faye let out a shaky breath, and turned to the Redtail. She pressed a button on her bracelet, and a loud 'SWISH' was heard as it opened.

"Julia...", Spike whispered, his knees nearly buckling out from beneath him upon witnessing the sight of his blonde angel bloody and broken upon the zip craft's captain seat. Her hair was splayed out about her head like a golden halo, her hands folded peacefully over her bosom as if she were merely resting.

"May I hold her?", Spike asked, not really giving a damn whether Faye consented or not. He had to...for closure.

"Go ahead, Cowboy." Faye told him, guilt ridden.

Sliding into the cockpit, Spike slowly lifted Julia up into his arms, then cast his gaze heavenward, shaking as he then placed a hand upon her cheek and felt her cold flesh.

In death she was still beautiful, yet it pained him to know that he could never again hold her...make love to her...call her his own.

Pressing his face within the sanction of her neck, Spike didn't even care that Julia's dried blood was smearing off onto his cheek.

"Spike, I know who killed her it was Vic-" Faye was cut off suddenly, and fell into the Redtail. Blood dripped from the side of her stomach.

Spike heard the dull 'thump' of his comrade's body against the zip craft, only to immediately whip out his Jericho and spin around.

Who the hell was out there? Vicious?

"Vicious..Vicious.." Faye kept on mumbling, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.

Cursing, Spike leapt out of the Redtail's hatch and rolled to the ground, keeping his firearm positioned close to his cheek. "Hang in there, Faye", he urged, scanning the area with narrowed eyes as he slowly approached her from a few feet off the ground. "Which way did the open fire come from?"

Faye continued to mumble, and she began to moan in pain.

Sighing, Spike took the vixen by the wrist and forcefully maneuvered her down and to her knees beside him. "What, do you want to get shot again?", he demanded, considerably irritated. "I can't afford to cover both your ass and mine!"

"Escape..Julia said...escape..." Faye cried suddenly, and fell on Spike.

Grunting do to her added weight, the mossy-haired cowboy gently lowered her down back into the cockpit of the Redtail, careful to avoid setting her on Julia. Punching in the code for autopilot, Spike announced into the speaker, "Set course for the Bebop...now."

"Command confirmed", a woman's tiny voice returned over the audio, causing Spike to let out a sigh of relief before leaping back and closing the hatch. Hopefully now she would get back to safety.

Faye's eyes opened and she screamed. Blood was on her hands, her clothes, and she was flying somewhere.

"No! Julia said to help him, her last wish." She wheezed, and stopped the Redtail. Even if she was badly injured, she would comply to Julia's wish. Struggling, Faye sat up, and drove the Redtail down again to the graveyard.

"What the...?" Spike balked upon seeing Faye's zip craft making its way back toward the general vicinity, his eyes narrowing as he waved her away, shouting, "Get lost, Faye! I don't need you here!"

Spike cried out suddenly, as bullets made their way into the ground near his feet. "God dammit, why now?" He asked the heavens, and loaded his Jericho.

Diving behind his own tombstone, Spike swore softly under his breath as the granite was eaten away by the rapidfire of an unknown adversary, his eyes narrowing as he suddenly leapt out from behind his hiding place and shot blindly into the night air.

Faye got out of the cockpit with a groan, and held the side of her stomach. Despite the pain, she pulled out her Glock, and aimed at the man shooting at the tombstone.

Letting out a howl, the thug slunk down and to his knees, convulsing due to the bullet that was now lodged between his shoulder blades.

Perfect shot!

Faye grinned, and then coughed. She had to find Spike, and then get out of there, or else she would pass out and die.

Spike, meanwhile, noticed the violet-haired vixen hobbling, yet not before yet another thug jumped out from behind.

Cursing, the mossy-haired cowboy fired a rapid succession toward the assailant, yet he was too late.

The thug's throw-knife was already deeply embedded within Faye's back, and it was throbbing with the pulsing of her own blood.

"Shit!", Spike cursed, nailing the thug yet again before he finally dropped down dead. Leaping over an obstructive tombstone, he raced toward her before urging, "Get back in your ship, Faye! You need a doctor!"

"No," She wheezed, crawling to Spike. "Julia said to escape." She motioned at herself, and then himself. He instantly understood.

Julia wanted them to leave...To escape Vicious.

"Get in the Redtail. Now."

Taking her by the arm, Spike forced her into her cockpit, strapping her in before assuring her, "I'm going to be right behind you in my Swordfish...just make sure you get back to the Bebop as soon as you can."

"No! We have to escape, now." She told him, and unbuckled her seat belt. She grasped him in a hug, and wouldn't let go. "Together."

Spike sighed. "What do you suggest we do, then? The clock's ticking."

"Swordfish..." She gasped out, and held onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Spike grunted, surprised by her forwardness, yet nonetheless, adjusted to her weight and broke into a run.

He felt Faye shivering against him due to loss of blood and quickened his pace. "Hang in there, Faye..."

"Cold. Julia. So cold." She shivered, and placed her head on his shoulder. Warm tears stained his jacket.

Spike knew that he had to get her to the emergency room, and fast. Loading her lithe body into the back of the Swordfish II, he immediately stripped his navy blue suit jacket from his torso and wrapped it around her body for warmth. She shivered gratefully.

"They'll come for you...take Spike to safety.." Faye told him, drifting in and out of conciousness.

Spike's eyes narrowed, his hand brushing over her face before resting on her neck. Her pulse was weak.

Shit.

Strapping himself into the captain's seat and lowering the hatch, the cowboy adjusted his gears before blasting off into the unknown. He had a woman to save, annoying though she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
